


i hate my entire life

by r0wanc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Muffet (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wanc/pseuds/r0wanc
Summary: i basically write a bunch of smut, fluff, angst, and take inner rage out of fictional characters to make myself feel better, to which i will probably look back on in a couple years and want to decapitate myselfexpect a lot of fellswap/swapfell/swap stuff :"). enjoy.





	i hate my entire life

**Author's Note:**

> Sans had been so stressed lately.
> 
> And Papyrus wanted to be a good bro and help his brother out.

The kitchen smelled of pancakes and chocolate, and incense, and lavender, and for once, that was of Papyrus' doing.

After watching his brother do the exact same thing, three nights in a row, tense and far grumpier than usual, he knew something was wrong. Although, his pancakes were uneven and lopsided, and badly mixed, discoloured and a little too gooey in places, it was a good attempt. Hopefully one his Lord would take pity on the failures and appreciate the thought. If that wasn't enough to impress and lessen the smaller skeleton's stress, there were plenty of other things set up, upstairs to be ease it away.

He waited patiently at the foot of the staircase, staring at the door, willing his lover to come home a little quicker than usual, however time passed, and Sans was late in his arrival, which worried Papyrus sick. His worry almost spiralled out of control once the small figure stumbled uneasily through the door way, shaking and frozen, practically to the bone. Papyrus instantly scooped him up, despite the curses and weak hits that landed against his chest in protest.

He needed to change Sans.

Make him warm.

Help Sans.

Keep him safe.

Alive.

He carried him towards his bedroom, promptly, plopping Sans down on his bed, and beginning to pull his boots off. This received a low growl.

"PAPY, I AM NOT DYING. I KNOW HOW TO UNDRESS MYSELF. I PROMISE I'M ONLY COLD!" he announced, wiggling to get put of the older skeleton's grasps. Papyrus only grunted, holding him firmer, which made Sans stop. There was no use in fighting against a monster twice his size when his entire body felt numb and cold to the touch.

*0.5HP/1HP

Papyrus took the stillness to his advantage, swiftly undressing the smaller skeleton, stripping him of his wet, freezing clothing, and throwing it haphazardly to the floor. That received another whine and a glare, but Papyrus paid no mind to it. He wrapped one of his sweaters around Sans, and was kind enough to make it a newly washed one, too.

It draped around Sans' tiny body, sleeves too long, and it was more like a dress from the way it fitted.

"Sans.." Papyrus mumbled, aching to touch the fragile bones beneath the sweater, to trail his tongue along them, poke it inside places his fingers just couldn't force themselves into. Sans' shivering is what broke him free from his fantasy, and he instantly put himself to good use, rubbing the fabric of the sweater against him until he was heated up.

"Sans," he repeated, louder. "Would'ja like s'me pancakes n' hot chocolate? With the pink marshmallows, of course." 

Sans perked up. Stars, that sounded amazing. He knew he had smelt the delicious sweet treats, but couldn't believe Papyrus had actually gotten off his lazy ass and done something. He responded with a nod and a flick of his wrist, and a snap of his fingers. Papyrus picked him up, and carried him back downstairs.

They ate the gooey pancakes together. They weren't the tastiest.. and Sans complained that a toddler could make them better, and that he had tasted dirt that had more flavour, though he packed it away fairly quickly, so Papyrus was content with the outcome.

*Sans' HP was fully restored.  
*1HP/1HP

The hot chocolate, thankfully, was up to his little Lord's standards, and so he received gentle head pats in return.

"Sansy," Papyrus uttered, kneeling on his knees in front of his brother, who was perched on a kitchen chair. "Would you like me to read you a bedtime story?"

Ah. A scene.

Sans raised a brow, before thoughtfully glancing up at the ceiling. He took a while, before shifting to the edge, and nodding. 

"YES, I DO BELIEVE I WOULD ENJOY THAT." he responded, stretching his arms out, and with that, Papyrus pulled him flush against his chest again, and teleported them to Sans' room, where they instantly took their places on the bedding. 

Sans sat in Papyrus' lap, legs parted and bent just a slight, leaning his spine back against the taller skeleton's chest. Papyrus' arm draped down his younger counterpart's front, hand resting lightly, innocently, between his legs, disappearing under the covers. He opened the small book with his other hand, beginning to read aloud the passage.

Neither were truly that indulged in the book, more so in summoning their ecto-bodies. He smiled at the feeling of Sans' soft, beautiful tummy forming, humming in delight as he felt his perfectly thick and chubby thighs form, along with that amazing little ass. He couldn't hold back his excitement as his hand brushed against the hot, wet little pussy it was rested on, and instantly he plunged his fingers into the tight space.

He felt Sans tense around the two he had forced to enter the tight hole, though he kept pushing them in until he reached his knuckles. Sans was twisting and moaning far before that however.

"Are you even listening to this very factual and exciting story about how natural disasters form and then destroy things around them, Sans?" Papyrus asked, slowly pulling his fingers out to the tips.

"I- AH..! MH.. YES?" he replied shakily, bucking his hips upwards, craving the fingers to be buried back inside him, deep. 

"What are we reading about, Sans?" Papyrus asked with a slightly sadistic smile, pulling his had farther away from the needy cunt.

"I-.. UMH.." he glanced up at the page and looked for a clue desperately, before spotting a picture of a volcano. "AH! EASY, A VOLCAN-OOoohh~!" he moaned out, arching his back as Papyrus' finger began to thrust, rapidly, in and out of him once again. 

"Tell me about what you've learned then.." Papyrus ordered, his fingers hitting places in the smaller that Sans had never been able to reach all on his own.

"BIG!" The smaller skele yeloed out, spreading his legs wider. "SO BIG.. AND HOT.. ROUGH AND SCARY BUT.. EXCITING!" he yelped, pushing into each thrust, panting out hard.

The fingers reached deeper inside him, and he felt pleasure engulf him. Ramming into that one spot, driving him crazy, pushing him.. forcing him closer to the end so early.

Papyrus flipped the page, shoving it in front of Sans' face, "what do you think happens to a volcano.. when the pressure builds up so much, and it needs to find an escape?" he asked coolly, hand moving faster, using sharper, rougher, harder motions.

"I DON'T- HMMN!~" He clenched his pussy around the fingers pounding into his privates, throwing his head back. "I- IT.. FUCK! GETS.. BIGGER-?" He gasped out desperately, his eye-lights drifting away from the page to state up at the ceiling in amazement. 

Being finger-fucked like this, it never failed to make him feel this way, no matter how many times it happened.

Papyrus shook Sans, placing fingers under his mandible to force him to look back at the book. "No, Sans. Read the book then tell me what happens to the volcano when the pressure is too much.

Sans grunted and growled out in pleasure, trying to focus in the stupid fucking book in front of him.

"IT- E.. AAaaHhH.. EXPLO.. HNG!" He practically screeched as he arched his back, his already tight pussy walls grasping, drawing Papyrus' fingers in deeper. "EXPLODE..S!" he squealed as he came hard, covering Papyrus' hand, and his favourite bedtime blankets in cum. His thighs shook violently and his chest heaved.

"That's right, bro." Papyrus mumbled back, nuzzling into the limp little skeleton's neck lovingly. "You're so clever."


End file.
